Everything
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dwicky wants more than he can have. DaDR Hints at ZaDR


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Everything

Summary: Dwicky wants more than he can have. DaDR Hints at ZaDR

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda) OOC

Couple: DaDR Hints at ZaDR

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: The song ﾁeEverything' by Buckcherry

Comments:squee: Good song.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in for my amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Everything

----------

**Buried way beneath the sheets I think she's having a melt down  
Finding it hard to fall to sleep she won't let anyone help her  
The look on her face, A waste of time  
She won't let go, Gonna roll the dice  
Losing her grace, Starts to cry  
I feel her pain when I look in her.  
**

Dwicky smiled, eyes watching the boy sleep, curled against his side. He was in too deep but he tried not to think about it. It didn't help anything. The good helped him. "Dib." He said the name softly, not wanting to wake him. The teen never seemed to sleep enough anymore. Always awake for some reason or another. Usually for the reason Dwicky hated the most.

**  
I wanna be, I want everything  
I want everything  
**

"Zim." The whimper brought Dwicky out of his thoughts and back to the sleeping figure. He had just voiced Dwicky's least favorite word. The little eccentric green kid always had Dib chasing after him, and usually had him in tears. Dib cuddled closer, body pressing into the warmth, escaping the cold of the winter day. Dwicky realized that the blanket had at some point fallen off the bed.

**  
Somewhere she is on the streets trying to make things better  
Praying to God and breathing deep  
Gotta break this long obsession  
The look on her face a waste of time  
She won't let go gonna roll the dice   
Losing her grace, Starts to cry  
I feel her pain when I look in her.  
**

He leaned over the small body, situating him so he wouldn't wake, and reached for the blanket crumpled on the ground. He finally snagged it and started to pull it over the boy when he saw a small mark on Dib's neck. The blanket slipped from his fingers. It wasn't his. It was fresh. Dwicky moved back, not willing to believe it. It couldn't be true, could it?

**  
I wanna be, I want everything  
I want everything  
I wanna be, I want everything  
I want everything.  
**

Dib's eyes opened slowly, the lack of warmth getting to him. "Dwicky?" he sat up slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he sat up a bit more and reached out, brushing a little bit of hair from the mans face.

**  
If I had everything would I Still wanna be alive?  
Oh wanna be high   
If I had everything would I Still wanna be alive?  
Oh wanna be high.  
**

Dwicky felt bad for waking Dib but he was still trying to think of an excuse HE could convince HIMSELF with. The soft words didn't register, but the touch did. He reeled back, eyes widening. "The mark." It slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to stop himself at this point. "It's not mine. I'm always careful not to leave marks."

**  
Now and then she talks to me  
And sometimes writes me letters  
The look on her face a waste of time  
She won't let go gonna roll the dice  
Losing her grace, Starts to cry  
I feel her pain when I look in her  
**

Dib's eyes snapped open. "Dwicky . . ." he paused, hand lifting and covering the offending spot. "I'm-" He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Another pause and it was rung again, a bit impatiently. "Are you. . ?" He frowned further when the man shook his head. "I'm ganna go get it, okay? I'll be right back." Dib stood and hurried from the room, not planning on being very civil to the person at the door. He hesitated and whispered. "I love you."

**  
I wanna be, I want everything  
I want everything  
You know I wanna be, Yeah I want everything  
I wanted everything everything  
**

Dwicky felt numb, watching the teen walk from the bedroom, hearing the soft whispers. He waited a moment, and heard something the broke his heart. That silky voice speaking Dib's name, a chocked sob, then the thump of bodies falling to the floor. Dwicky stared blankly at the wall. Dib wasn't coming back. Dwicky had tried to help the boy and he got heartbreak in return. Dib could have anything and he choose what he wanted most and he had to accept it.

**  
Your eyes, never close your eyes  
And open up your mind  
Oh and baby you can have everything  
Your eyes, never close your eyes  
And open up your mind  
Oh and baby you can have everything**

Otherwise it would kill him slowly.

----------

:giggle: this was going to be fluff at first D Not anymore!!

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click

Lyrics (c) Buckcherry


End file.
